


Too Much Fun With Music And Pranks

by serindarkwolf09



Series: SD's Transformers Randomness [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon - Musical, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humorous Ending, Language, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Humor, Song Parody, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindarkwolf09/pseuds/serindarkwolf09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Elephant On Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> Pink Elephants on Parade-Dumbo

"ARGHHHHHH! WHERE ARE THEY?! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Everyone in the entire Cybertronian base when they heard that very familiar ANGRY voice bellowing throughout the halls of the base. A lot of people, mechs, femmes and humans jumped and looked around wildly for the most bad tempered mech that they even had around. And judging by the sound of it, the twins had probably pranked Ironhide to cause up an uproar of laughter once again. It definitely had the humans, the Autobots and the allied Decepticons looking towards the main entrance of the main hangar, awaiting for the Autobot Weapons Specialist to come in.

Of course when Ironhide came storming in, everyone froze with shock, horror or just burst into heavy laughter when they saw him.

The usually charcol black colored mech was doused in bubblegum pink paint, completely all over. He was completely pink everywhere. It was clear that the twins had painted him while he had been in recharge. It just couldn't be helped that everyone; humans, Autobots and Decepticons burst into laughter, pointing at the enraged Weapons Specialist, even while he was glaring around the room looking for the culprits.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! I'M GOING TO RIP THEM...!" Ironhide snarled.

Suddenly, throughout the entire main hangar, trumpets cut off the angry mech's words, and everyone stopped laughing, looking around. The familiar music that many remembered from their childhood began playing, making everyone look around with surprise and apprehension. The soldiers and even some of the Cybertronians were already snickering as they looked for the troublesome duo that they knew were responsible for this whole thing.

And just as they expected, here came Sideswipe and Sunstreaker marching into the base, with Hot Rod and Flare-Up right behind them.

Ironhide growled at the sight of them and even started forward but a snickering Optimus Prime and Ratchet grabbed his arms, keeping him back. They honestly wanted to see this from the beginning to the end. Only when it was over, they would allow him to seek the much deserved revenge on the troubling four for his humiliation.

All four lined up side by side, still marching in place while everyone was laughing hard and watching with interest at what they were doing.

"Look out! Look out!" All four acted out as they placed their hands over their optics and began looking around as if looking for something. Then they looked right at Ironhide, looking almost mockingly horrified to see such a pink, fuming mech like him.

"Pink elephants on parade  
Here they come!  
Hippety hoppety  
They're here and there  
Pink elephants ev'rywhere"

"Look out! Look out!  
They're walking around the bed  
On their head  
Clippety cloppety  
Arrayed in braid  
Pink elephants on parade"

"What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view!"Sideswipe was pointing right at Ironhide and looking as if he was terrified, which only added on to Ironhide glaring murderiously at him.

"I could stand the sight of worms. And look at microscopic germs. But technicolor pachyderms. Is really much for me."Both Sunstreaker and Hot Rod sang out, scooting back away from Ironhide.

"I am not the type to faint. When things are odd or things are quaint. But seeing things you know that ain't  
Can certainly give you an awful fright!" Flare-Up acted as if she was swooning about to faint and that just added everyone to laugh at her.

"What a sight!  
Chase 'em away!  
Chase 'em away!  
I'm afraid need your aid  
Pink elephants on parade!

Pink elephants!  
Pink elephants!  
Pink elephants!  
Pink elephants!"

The lyrics might have stopped but the music continued to playing, taking on a more Egyptian sound to it. And as it had, the four trouble makers began to dance to the music, their arms curved up and down at their sides. With Sideswipe in the front and Sunstreaker in the back while Hot Rod and Flare-Up were in between the two brothers, they began to walk as if they were Egyptian. Everyone was laughing harder as they watched Sideswipe and Flare-Up move in sync as they crouched down before jolting up while Sunstreaker and Hot Rod stood up and they continued to do so until the music changed into a more waltzy type of song.

Only then did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pair up with each other while Hot Rod and Flare-Up paired up and began waltzing around the main hangar, ignoring the roaring laughter from all that watched them or the fuming Ironhide. They twirled with each other and even bent each other backwards before going on with their waltz.

It was only then Ironhide couldn't help it any longer. He was pissed that they had done this.

With a roar of anger, he charged forward, even as the song took on a more upbeat jazzy tune. He charged at the four, ready to beat them into piles of scrap.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed in a high pitched way and dove backwards to start running.

Hot Rod and Flare-Up squealed as they spun around, transforming as fast as they could and sped out of the room, leaving poor Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to take the blunt of Ironhide's anger, since it had been their idea in the first place. They were out of the room, leaving the twins screaming in fear and pleading as Ironhide chased them around the main hanger, while the other occupants were practically rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard that it hurt.

It did not help for one second when the two twins bumped into each other's shoulders while running away from Ironhide did they go spinning off on their wheels with yelps.

Only a few stopped laughing to watch as the twins went spinning around each other until they tripped over each other again and went sprawling right into barrels of oil that had just come in from a shipment. They were covered in oil by the end of it, while everyone was just laughing and pounding their fists against the ground.

Nonetheless, it was Ironhide's turn to stop and roar with laughter to see both of them covered in oil. He was joined by everyone right with him, all pointing and laughing at the twins' crazy antics.

"Sides!" Dawn Jade Adams, aka Sunriser cried as she hurried over towards her spark mate while Maggie Madsen rushed over to Sunstreaker to see if he was okay. The former human turned into Cybertronian hurried over to her husband and lightly touched his face as he groaned in embarrassment. She snickered a little, realizing just how embarrassed Sideswipe was. "You goofball." She said before she kissed him, making him grin. "Come on. Get up and let's go to the wash racks. I'll help you get cleaned up."

Sideswipe only grinned as he sent a wink to Sunstreaker, who spared his own right back when Maggie offered to give him a wash, himself.

Mission accomplished!


	2. Get Down With Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> Jungle Boogie-Kool & The Gang (Lion King 1/2 version)

Once again, everyone was doing their usual duties around the Cybertronian base, with an air of boredom all around the main hangar where everyone was working. They were going over a lot of plans to deal with the upcoming battles with the Minicons, though a few of the military soldiers were still snickering about the past few days when the twins, Hot Rod and Flare-Up had pulled a very amusing prank on Ironhide by painting him pink and then having too much fun by singing and dancing to the old Disney's Dumbo song, Pink Elephants on Parade.

In all honesty, everyone was sure that the twins' idea of using music to playing around would cause a chain reaction. They usually did.

Though, at the moment, no one would complain because of how bored everyone was at the moment. It had nearly a whole month of silence from fighting Galvatron and his Minicons so there wasn't a whole lot of excitement going on right at the moment. They were all praying that the twins would pull another prank or playing around with music. Because it was just so...

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a gong echoing throughout the entire main hangar and everyone's heads snapped up to look around, some already smiling and waiting to see what the twins had come up with next.

Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down

What surprised everyone in the main hangar, however was Blaster sliding right through the Main Hangar doors and bouncing on his peds, dancing to the booming music he had arranged to play. Everyone had to grin as he began dancing across the floor.

Both of Soundwave's subunits, Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other and then grinned in unison as they nodded and rushed over to join Blaster dancing around. The three grinned at one another as they began dancing in unison, bouncing and hopping to each word of the booming song.

Jungle Boogie  
Jungle Boogie  
(Get it)  
Jungle Boogie  
Jungle Boogie  
(Get it)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Ooh the boogie)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Get down)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Ah)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Shake it around)

It really couldn't be helped when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared grins together and they hurried over to join Blaster, Frenzy and Rumble to dancing. They moved in unison with their smaller counterparts, making everyone in the main hangar laugh. Some of the soldiers and even all of the teenagers rushed over to join in.

Jungle Boogie  
(Get up, then you get down)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Boogie, boogie)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Boogie, boogie)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Brrr)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Well ya get down)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Get the boogie)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Yeah in the jungle)  
Jungle Boogie  
(Get down with the boogie)

Everyone in the entire base were practically dancing in the main hanger, still causing everyone to laugh as they began enjoying their selves.

Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
(Yeah)  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
(Yeah)  
Get down, get down  
Get down, get down  
(Jungle Boogie)  
Get down, get down  
(The boogie)  
Get down, get down  
(The boogie)  
Get down, get down  
(Jungle boogie)  
Get down, get down  
(Yeah)  
Get down, get down  
(Its the boogie)  
Get down, get down

Blaster was in the lead and everyone was following his stride as they practically formed a conga line, moving to the beat and rhythm of the song. They were laughing and just enjoying their selves.

Well almost everyone.

Uh, get it  
Feel the funk, y'all  
Let the boogie flow  
Huh, uh uh  
Huh, uh uh uh  
Huh, uh mm'  
Get down with the boogie  
Get it, get the jungle boogie

Simmons was not exactly amused as he watched everyone practically have a boogie party when they all should have been professional in a military base. He watched everyone, all of the humans and all of the Cybertronians as they danced around main hangar. His arms folded across his chest, he was shaking his head and just waiting for this ridiculous song to end.

Get down  
Huh, uh, get down with the boogie  
Said UH, uh  
Get down  
Said UH, uh  
Get down  
Said UH, uh  
Get down  
Said UH, uh  
Huh, till ya feel it y'all  
Huh, get down y'all  
Huh, uh get down  
Huh, uh y'all get down  
Uh, oh, with the get down  
Uh, ughhh  
Uh, ha, get down  
Whoooaaaa

Everyone laughed as the song finally ended and they all cheered for Blaster for bringing a little excitement, even if only for a little while. They had just been so bored with their normal every day routines that it was nice for a change even for only just three minutes and sixteen seconds.

"All right!" Simmons shouted, catching everyone's attention and several faces fell in disappointment that he was even breaking up all of the fun. "If you're all done screwing around, we have jobs to do! If you don't remember right, we do have those Minicons out there, probably plotting the Earth's demise! We should be concentrating on finding them and taking them out before they take out us and the world!"

The twins groaned, shoulder plates slumped in misery as they went back to helping Ironhide going over weapon inventory, who even didn't look happy about having to go back to work.

Blaster, Frenzy and Rumble smiled faintly at one another, pausing when Mirage bent down and patted his adopted youngling on the head and smiling his approval for what he had done. He was not the only one. Even Optimus had nodded his approval to Blaster for bringing a little more excitement. Jazz had even gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Mikaela, Dawn, Elena and Anya all moved over and kissed him on his helm and gave him light hugs for easing up all of the tension that had been going around.

It was just too bad that Simmons had to go and ruin the fun.

Of course, later on, Simmons had went into one of the storage units, pretending to going over paper work in silence, when all he was really doing was playing that exact same song on his MP3 player and dancing around, without any worries of anyone seeing him dancing like a wild man and attempting to sing along.

He wasn't even aware of his hidden audience in the Security Room, laughing their afts off as they watched him on the security cameras. And even as black mail for later on, the twins had begged Red Alert, who was jittery about the whole thing, thinking that Simmons was having some kind of fit of seizures, into recording the whole thing for later use.

Poor Prowl, however, was on the floor, twitching after seeing what Simmons was doing, his helm smoking from glitching out.

It also didn't help his case that Frenzy and Rumble were drawing on his face plates with black markers, making a few of the human soldiers laugh hard from in between what was going on with the Autobot Second In Command and to Simmons dancing in the storage units.


	3. Jazzing It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> A Friend Like Me-Aladdin

It was only a day since Blaster had struck up a three minute party and lightened things up around the base. Everyone was still talking about it and laughing when they found out that Simmons had gotten caught singing and dancing only a few hours after he busted them. He was so embarrassed when he found out. He couldn't look any one in the eye or optic when the video got out.

Nonetheless, even after a day had passed, the boredom struck again. That, and unease with more Autobots and Decepticons showing up. Things were tense again, even with the alliance in place. Autobots gave Decepticons wary looks while they were returned and it had both Optimus and Starscream watching everyone very closely, just waiting for things to turn sour. It just didn't help that the new members didn't trust each other.

Eventually, someone decided to do something that lightened up the mood.

It was after a heated argument broke out between the Constructicons and Wheeljack and Hound about who were the better inventors and builders. Starscream and Optimus both made them stop fighting but everyone could see that they were stressed out with all of the tension.

"Hey, Bossbot, Screamer. Wha'z up?" Jazz chimed as he wandered over to where the two Fraction leaders were standing. Optimus merely smiled at his third while Starscream glared at him for the most hated nickname.

"Don't call me that." Starscream growled.

Jazz gave him a mocking hurt look as he swept a hand to his chassis. "What? I thought friends could call friends anything." He stated.

"Who said we were friends?" The Seeker growled sourly, the stress heavy in his tone.

Jazz shrugged as he pouted up at Starscream before looking around at all of the Decepticons watching warily. "Well...we are sharing a base together. We're all a team now. We watch each other's backs, ya know? Us, Autobots and you, Decepticons should be friends." He said grinning again.

Barricade snorted as he folded his arms and leaned against a wall. "Yeah, right. Try telling that to everyone else. We might be comrades now, but no one is going to go with what you're selling. Sides, why should we call you friends?" He asked grumpily before getting nudged by Soundwave.

Jazz snorted as he swept his hands out to his sides, grinning. "Cause you never had friends like us." He said lightly. And then his optics brightened as if a sudden thought hit him. He got a very Cheshire cat like grin on his face, making everyone look at him warily. They all knew he was up to something and they weren't sure if they liked what could have been on his processor.

And just before Optimus could ask him what he was about to do, Jazz began to blast out a jazzy song that everyone in the room suddenly recognized. How could anyone not know what the song was and where it was from? What did surprise them was that Jazz was signing his own version of it.

"Well Galvatron has them Minicons,  
And Unicron has a thousand tales  
But Decepticons you're in luck 'cause you belong  
You got a brand of backup never fails."

Jazz sang before practically dancing over to where Ironhide stood and jumped onto his cannon arm, making the Weapons Specialist glare at him.

"You got some power in your corner now,  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp."

Jazz had to duck when Ironhide swung at him to get him off his arm. He swung around to his other side and poked his side, making his big black friend squawk in embarrassment and annoyance.

"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is call for us  
And We'll say,"

Jazz whirled away from the growling Weapons Specialist and rushed over to throw his arms around Barricade and Groundhog, whom the first growled at him but he ignored them.

"Mister Cons, sirs  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had friends like us  
No no no."

Jazz whizzed over towards Starscream, sliding across the ground on his knee guards to be right before the Decepticon Leader, who glowered at him, while everyone else was laughing and cheering him on for his choice of song.

"Life is a battlefield  
And We're your best back up  
C'mon whisper what it is you need  
You ain't never had friends like us."

Jazz jumped up to his peds and rushed over to where the Energon converter and began adjusting it to sprout energon cubes, which he took and began tossing them to the Decepticons, who yelped as they caught them. He even tossed one over to Optimus, who was chuckling as he watched his Third rush over and jump up to wrap his arm around his neck in a brotherly way.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on team work  
You're comrades to us  
You're the pals, the best friends  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Energon?"

Jazz jumped back down and motioned to the right side of the main hangar where Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, the twins, Dawn Jade Adams, Bluestreak and Inferno were standing, who were either looking annoyed or amused.

Have some of column "A"

Then he swept his arm towards the left side of the main hangar where Optimus stood with Elita One, the Arcee Sisters, Bumblebee, Spitfire, Hot Rod and most of the human soldiers were standing, smiling or bouncing to the beat of the music. They were definitely enjoying their selves as Jazz was having too much fun singing and dancing for the Decepticons.

Try all of column "B"  
We're in the moods to help you dudes  
You ain't never had friends like Us."

Jazz grinned as he began to dancing around to the music only to pause when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't help their selves as they came dancing over to where he stood. He grinned at them and shuffled to each of them and they posed together, their backs leanding against each other's.

"Can your old friends do this?"

Jazz activated his magnetizers and began juggling oil drums, using his magnetizing weapons to stack them up on his hand before tossing them over to where Ultra Magnus was standing, who didn't have a choice but to catch them before they made a mess. The Saboteur then skidded over to where Hound was standing and tapped his arm, who understood and smirked as he activated his holograms, showing random things.

"Do your old friends do that?"

Jazz then danced over to Wheeljack, who had one of his inventions in his hands. It looked like shimmering powder. He grinned as he quickly took a hand full, much to Wheeljack's loud protest.

"Do your old friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?"

Blowing the power out of his palm, causing a big cloud of it around the main hangar, making it very hard to see where he was, Jazz ducked down to the ground before popping back up right next to Starscream, startling him as he lift his hand to show a startled Cole in his hand.

"Well, looky here."

Starscream growled at the Autobot as he carefully took Cole from him and then swiped out at him. Jazz ducked away and dashed over to where Mirage stood, nudging his arm. He nodded to him, sending a quick transmission. Mirage rolled his eyes and nodded as he understood what his higher command wanted to do.

"Can your old friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip!  
And then make their selves disappear?"

And on que, Mirage activated his camouflage and vanished from where he was standing. Jazz grinned as he practically tap danced over stand in front of all of the Decepticons, who were all staring at him with wide eyes at the craziness that he was even pulling.

"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
We're here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got friends for your chare d'affaires  
We got a powerful friends to help you out  
So who-cha wish to fight? I really wanna know  
You got an enemy list that's three hundred miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is call like so - and oh."

Jazz zipped over to stand between some of the Decepticons, making them jump in alarm for him moving so fast as he threw his arms around Barricade's and Skywarp's shoulders, making them stare at him. Though, the Seeker looked like he was enjoying the song that the Autobot was even singing. He was bouncing his wings up and down and bouncing his head up and down with a grin on his face.

"Mister Cons, sirs, have a friend or two or three  
We're on the job, you big nabobs."

Jazz winked at Skywarp before spinning on his peds and then began break dancing in front of everyone.

"You ain't never had friends, never had friends."

Jazz posed in a hand stand before spinning around in a silver blur and was posing with one hand holding him up.

"You ain't never had friends, never had friends  
You ain't never had friends like us!  
You ain't never had friends like us, hah!"

The room broke out in cheers as many Autobots and humans applauded Jazz's performance. Skywarp even joined in clapping his servos and whistling, gaining a grin from Jazz again. The other Decepticons on the other hand stared at the silver Third in Command with alarm or with blank looks on their face plates. They looked as if they had never seen anything like Jazz before.

After a moment, Starscream turned to Optimus, his optic ridge raised at him. "Are all of your Autobots as crazy as him and the twins?" He asked and Jazz pouted, his shoulder plates slumped. Optimus only laughed, shaking his head as he clapped a hand on the Seeker Leader's wing and shook his head.

Either way, Jazz's little performance had lightened up the mood quite a bit between Decepticons and Autobots. Everyone was definitely a little more easy going with each other and it was all thanks to Jazz and his cheerfulness.


	4. Driving Simmons Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> It's A Small World-Baha Men

"...a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small, small, small world." The seven small voices sang loudly as they left the Sparkling nursery with Spitfire, Moonracer and Cheetor, whose turns it had been to look after Annabelle, Delia, and the sparklings while everyone else was working or going out on patrols.

As of now, they had just gotten done spending an hour in the nursery and listening to Disney songs and watching movies. The girls and the Sparklings were particular obsessed with the Disney song, It's A Small World right at the moment. It was an annoying song but with them singing it, the adult Cybertronians didn't mind. It was actually very cute.

"I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small, small world!" The young ones continued to sing.

"Hey!"

The small ones jumped and the three older Cybertronian looked over to see Simmons stepping out of his office, glaring at them. He did not look happy whatsoever. In fact, he looked highly annoyed about something and the three Autobots had a feeling they knew why.

Simmons, still standing in his office door way, pointed at the Sparklings while looking at the other three. "Get them to stop, will ya?! Some people are actually trying to work here!" He practically shouted.

The Autobots frowned, not amused. They didn't see what was wrong with the Sparklings, humans and Cybertronian alike, singing. Children did it all of the time. Spitfire glanced off to the side when she noticed movement and saw Soundwave's subunits, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on the high pipes above everyone's heads, apparently taking a break from their rambunctious brothers' antics. Meaning Frenzy and Rumble. They were nearly as bad as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when it came to joking around.

Looking away from them, Spitfire frowned back at Simmons. "Simmons, they're kids. Kids sing all of the time. It's a part of the learning process that they go through as they grow." She said firmly.

"Besides, we were passing through anyway. Give us a few seconds and then it will be quiet again." Moonracer said frowning, clearly not amused any more Spitfire was.

Simmons scowled at her, shaking his head. "I don't care! We are on a PROFESSIONAL military base! Not really a place for children anyway! Get them to stop singing that stupid song!" He snapped.

The Autobots frowned while the sparklings and the two human girls whimpered, ducking their heads as if they believed they were the ones being yelled at.

"Simmons, I do understand that this is a military base but it is also their home. This is our home. Like it or not, the children will singing as much as they want. I don't see the problem and neither does the soldiers." Spitfire said, her tone very hard as she motioned to a who had been walking by, only pausing to listen and watch the small confrontation.

Simmons scowled, his face turning slightly dark. "I don't care! It's bad enough that the twins, the radio monkey and the gangster bot are fooling around with singing and dancing side shows! Just don't let them sing that song!" He grumped out.

"What's wrong with that song? It's a Disney Classic. So what's wrong with...?" Cheetor had been asking, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"It's annoying, that's what's wrong with it! It's like those stupid never ending songs! It never ends! I hate that song! And I don't want to hear it again!" Simmons snapped before he turned and went back into his office, slamming the door in the process.

The Autobots scowled while the young ones flinched. It was only when the adults, Cybertronian and human soldiers, heard sniffing did they realize that the two girls and the Sparklings were starting to cry.

Spitfire cooed softly before bending down and gently touching Beta and Delia's heads. "Oh, don't cry, little ones. It's okay." She told the Prime's and the Boyd's daughters.

"Th-tha...Auntie Spi'fire! Are weeee in twouble?" Annabelle asked sniffing as tears flooded her eyes. She sniffed heavily as she tried to wipe her eyes.

Moonracer bent down now, carefully gathering her up into her arms and holding her close to her chassis. "No, Anna. You're not in trouble. Simmons is just being a meanie head." She spoke softly.

"Bu...bu...but we like I's a small world. Why does he ha'e it?" Sizzle grumped as he shared a glance with sniffling Slipstream, whose wings were hanging very low behind her.

"He is just a jerk, Siz." Cheetor said as he gently bumped his head against the deep blue and gray sparkling grounder. "Ignore him. You can sing whatever you want. And if he has a problem with it, then he can deal with Slip's mom and your mom and your dads. I even doubt Beta and Omega's creator won't let him get away with yelling at you. So go ahead and sing It's A Small World." He then grinned mischievously. "Besides, I want to see what Starscream would have to say about Simmons yelling at Slipstream. That should be fun."

Spitfire, Moonracer and the nearby soldiers had to snort with amusement, knowing EXACTLY what the Decepticon Leader would say about Simmons yelling at his adopted daughter.

Nothing short, Simmons would have to be watching his back for a week, making sure he wouldn't 'accidentally' stepped on or lightly kicked across the room by a pissed off Decepticon Daddy.

"Cheetor, that's terrible." Spitfire giggled before smiling down at the young ones. "Come on, kids. Let's go to the Entertainment room and watch more Disney movies. I think Hound managed to get Brave and The Rise of the Guardians through Redbox." She said standing up again.

"Yahhhh!" The seven young ones cheered, clapping their hands and servos.

"Santa!" Annabelle cheered, jumping up and down.

"Jack Frowst!" Omega and Sizzle cheered.

"I wanna see Sand man! He's my favowite!" Delia said happily.

"I like Tooth Faiwee! And Eas'er Bunny!" Beta said happily.

And just like that, the seven sparklings were cheering loudly and laughing excitedly while the adults were smiling as they started to steer them down the hall again.  
"I's a small world af'er all! I's a small world af'er all! I's a small world af'er all! I's a small, small..." the seven small voices began to chime again.

The sound of a door swinging open again made heads whirl around and already the Autobots were giving the one responsible a warning look, which he ignored.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! DON'T SING THAT STUPID! ANNOYUNG SONG! Stinking brats!" Simmons shouted down the hall after them and then slammed his door hard that it echoed down the hall.

Once again, the young ones went dead quiet other than the sniffling of spark breaking sorrow. They truly believed they were in trouble again. And this time, Spitfire, Moonracer and Cheetor, fuming, couldn't convince them to sing any more.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, on the other hand, glared lasers at the slammed door. Literately. And it started up a whole new raving swear match from Simmons.

"Oooooh! I cannot believe that Simmons! What an afthead!" Cheetor growled as he stalked into the Main hangar the bird twins flying above him. The three wandered over to where Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble were watching Soundwave as he watched Max Tanner as she chatted away with Cole, Dawn, Mikaela, Kris, Sarah, and Judy about something. "I can't believe the nerve of him!"

Ravage looked over at his best friend with a tilt of his head and a narrow optic'd look. He sat up from lazing about and turned towards his yellow and black spotted friend. "What happened now?" He asked lazily.

Cheetor growled as he looked over at him, claws unsheathed. "Simmons! That's what happened! Him and his stuck up, way too professional, boring, aftpiped attitude!" He practically snarled. "He yelled at Spitfire, Moonracer and me for letting the sparklings singing in the hall way! All because he didn't like the song they were singing! We had to get Elita One to calm them down!"

Now all three of the other subunits had their attention on Cheetor.

"Really?" Ravage asked, his optic wide in interest. "Simmons actually yelled at you, bots? Shouldn't you be used to it by...?"

"He yelled at the kids too, that pitspawning Unicron's waste." Laserbeak growled as he landed beside his felinish brother.

Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble stared with wide red optics.

"Dude, did he really yell at Slipstream? And Sizzle?" Rumble asked flabbergasted and received a nod from the Autobot cat and Decepticon birds. He winced almost painfully but snickered. "Duuuuude! Starscream, Cole, the Seekers, Ironaft and crazy blue femme are going to be fragged off when they find out. I hate to be in his shoes when they do."

"Yeah, but still! It pisses me off that he upset the kids like that." Cheetor growled, sitting down on his back haunches, curling his tail around his metal paws. "I practically made my own spark weep when they wouldn't stop crying. Elita One had to sing them to calm them down."

"Where they now?" Ravage asked in concern.

Cheetor shrugged and swept his tail in the direction of the entertainment room. "They're watching Rise of The Guardians in the E Room. They almost didn't want to watch it but the idea of seeing the characters like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny changed their processors." He huffed! His head dipping low. "I wish there was some way I could cheer them up and get back at Simmons..." he suddenly cut off as his optics flashed brightly.

The subunits stared, almost seeing the gears turning in the Autobot's helm.

"What?" Ravage asked almost accusingly.

Cheetor grinned mischievously as he looked right into Ravage's burning optic. "How would you feel if I asked you to help me cheer the kids up and piss off Simmons at the same time?" He asked slyly.

The subunits glanced at one another before shrugging and leaning in closer to Cheetor.

"Whaddya have in mind?" Rumble asked, intrigued just like his brothers.

Cheetor merely grinned as he leaned closer. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. And I know when we' to do it. At night time fuel up, we are going to do it right in front of everyone. And Simmons, of course. But because all of the parents will be there, there's no way Simmons can yell at us and the kids because that's just asking for him to be squished." He said before he began whispering his plan to the others.

By the time he even finished, all of them were grinning almost maliciously.

Later, everyone was in the fueling center, and technically the cafeteria, eating and drinking their night time meals. The sparklings were sitting with Annabelle and Delia, slightly in a better mood after watching their favorite movies. But they still wanted to sing their daily favorite song.

Elita One was silently telling Optimus what had happened earlier, so he was frowning seriously. There was no doubt he was going to have a word with Simmons about the confrontation he had with the three Autobot sitters and the sparklings. He knew that once Will, Sarah, Eliza and Nik found out that Simmons had yelled at their daughters, they were definitely going to have something to say about it.

"Hey, everyone! Can I have your attention?"

Every head turned to see Cheetor leading Soundwave's subunits to the front of the room, which the tall, silent Decepticon was frowning with an inquiring look. The small Cybertronians were moving right where everyone could see them, in front of the Sparklings and the two girls.

All of them hopped up onto a long table, where no one was eating. And it was Cheetor who addressed everyone, naturally.

"Everyone, we have a surprise for the kids that we would like to do. And the surprise is for Simmons too. So, Simmons, can you step right up?" Cheetor called out.

Frowning, Simmons walked up to the front, giving the animalistic robots a rightful suspicious look while drinking coffee. "What do you want?" He asked seriously.

Cheetor grinned a fang filled grin while holding his head up high. "Well, we know how stressful it's been lately, especially for you. So we thought we would do something for you." He then ducked closer to the human, who stiffened with a dark frown. "And if you think about running out or yelling at us to stop, we will ensure that Starscream and Cole will know that you yelled at their daughter earlier." He said so low that it was almost hard to hear what he said.

Simmons, however, paled and snuck a peek over to the Seeker in mentioning, and saw him glaring. It was obvious that Starscream had rapidly enhanced his audios to hear what Cheetor said to Simmons. So he was fully aware of it.

Swallowing hard, the former S 7 agent nodded. "Okay. You have my attention." He said lowly back to Cheetor.

The yellow and black spotted Autobot grinned wickedly before he snapped his head back up and he moved backwards to stand right beside Ravage with Frenzy and Buzzsaw on his side while Laserbeak and Rumble was on the other side. They looked as if they were posing for something, making several drop their shoulders or had their faces fall in realization. They all knew where this was going. And just as they thought, exciting, bouncy music began booming.

It's a small world, it's a small world  
It's a small world, it's a small world

All six began singing together while dancing. Several eyes and optics snapped wide open with surprise at Cheetor and the Subunits' choice of song. Nonetheless Annabelle, Delia and the Sparklings began cheering and clapping in excitement. Simmons just glared at the two felinish robots, the two birds and the two whatevers.

And then Cheetor took the lead.

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hope and a world of fears  
There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all

Everyone but Simmons were smiling and bouncing their heads or tapping their peds or feet. They knew that this song was usually one of the most annoying songs ever written but the mix that the small Cybertronians were doing was quite entertaining.

It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world

Cheetor practically bounded over to stand in between Moonracer and Dawn while motioning to each of them as he sang the next line before bouncing on his paws and dancing to the beat of the music back and forth while Ravage and his brothers joined in as the chorus, all seeming to enjoy their selves way too much. They could briefly see the smirk on Soundwave's face, stating that he approved their involvement.

There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone  
Though the mountains be wide and the oceans are wide  
It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world

It couldn't be helped. The music was just so enticing that Hot Rod had to leap forward and join in with his own way and the others didn't mind whatso ever. He jumped right into rapping the next part and everyone cheered him on. The two little girls and the sparklings squealed in excitement as they all stood up and joined in dancing by jumping up and down. No one could keep the smiles off their faces as they watched how much fun the kids were having.

It's a small world after all, no matter if you're big or small  
Come on everybody let's bounce to this  
Let's play some love with a little twist

"Everyone! Join in!" Cheetor called out before he joined the subunits to singing the chorus. And everyone in the room, everyone but Simmons, however, began singing and bouncing to the rhythm of the song. Jazz and Cliffjumper were even break dancing while several of the couples were dancing with each other.

It's a small world, it's a small world

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hope and a world of fears  
There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all, it's a small world

Nearly everyone was singing and dancing in a Congo line like dance, some even twirling their arms around each other in circles and bouncing back and forth.

It's a small world after all  
(After all, everybody now)  
It's a small world after all  
(After all, can you hear me now?)

It's a small world after all  
(Come on, come on)  
It's a small, small, small, small world  
It's a small world, after all  
(After all, everybody now)

It's a small world after all  
(After all)  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small, small, small world

It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world  
It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world

Finally the song end and everyone broke out into cheers. The kids were screaming and cheering, begging Cheetor, Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to do it again. Everyone was applauding and whistling in encore for the smaller Cybertronians. They all had enjoyed their version of the world's most annoying song. They couldn't deny that the way they sang it, it definitely made several see a different side of it.

After a moment, Cheetor and the Decepticon subunits looked slyly over at Simmons, who was standing there, looking at them blankly. They smirked at him, tilting their heads in question or as if asking him what he was going to do about it.

But then Simmons quirked his eyebrow and shrugged, not looking annoyed as they thought he would have been. He actually surprised them with quirking his lips as if he was about to smile. "That wasn't too bad. I like that version more than the original version." He merely stated before turning around and walking away while sipping his coffee and humming It's A Small World, now that it was stuck in his head because of them.

Cheetor and the Decepticon Subunits blinked in shock as they watched him go while several others laughed as if they found Simmons' sudden surprise was hilarious. As it was, Simmons was still talked to by Optimus, Elita One and Starscream, who had growled at him that if he ever yelled at his daughter again, he would see to it that the next time he had coffee their would be oil in it. They came to understanding that the sparklings and the kids would keep singing whenever they want but they would do it well away from his office so they wouldn't disturb him.

Simmons, however, objected right away and said that they could sing whereever they want as long as it was a song that he didn't mind. And as it was, it was just the original It's A Small World song that he didn't like. He actually liked a lot of different songs, which surprised a lot of everyone in the base when they found out.

It came to be known that Simmons was just full of surprises that everyone was looking forward to discovering.


	5. A Decepticon's Life For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me-Jonas Brothers

"No! No! No! No! Not happening, Skywarp! I am not going to help you make a fool out of me! Forget it!"

"Oh, come on, Barricade! Please! It will be so much fun! Besides, some of the Autobots are doing it! So I want to do it too!" Skywarp whined as he followed the smaller mech down the hall, along with Soundwave's subunits, Frenzy and Rumble right behind him.

Barricade clapped his servos over his audios, not wanting to hear it. He wasn't going to do it! No! Not even! It was a ridiculous idea the very moment it came out of Skywarp's vocoder! No! Scratch that! It was a ridiculous idea the very megaclick it entered Skywarp's processor!

"Forget it, Skywarp! You and those two idiots want to make a fool out of yourself, go ahead! But leave me out of it!"

Skywarp whined, his wings slumped behind his back. He sounded really pathetic as it was but he really wanted to do it. "Cade!" He whined as he hurried forward and blocked his fellow Decepticon from walking on, aggravating him some more. "Please! The subunits did it! And Frenzy and Rumble want to do it again! Please!" He begged.

Barricade growled as he glared up at the deep purple Seeker. He didn't even glance at the two at his feet. "They make a fool out of their selves all the time, Warp! It isn't different for them at all! Leave me out of this!" He snapped moving to go around Skywarp. Frenzy scowled at his back for his remark about him and his brother, not amused whatsoever.

Pouting, Skywarp watched him start to leave. He was definitely upset about Barricade rejecting his idea. He really had wanted to do it but it was now being shot down to the pit.

However, it seemed Rumble wasn't about to give up and let Barricade get away with it. He sneered at the much larger Decepticon's back and pretended to be interested in his claw tips. "Then I guess the Corvette twins were right. You really are too cluckcan to do it." He said smugly.

Bingo!

Barricade halted in the middle of the hall, his door wings stiff behind him. That got his attention well enough. Especially hearing he had been called a cluckcan, which was very similar to being called a chicken in human terms.

Slowly, with his red optics burning with rage and suspicion, Barricade looked at the identical twin of Frenzy. "What do you mean the damn Autobot twins call me a cluckcan?!" He demanded.

Rumble shrugged as he continued to examine his claws. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said that. They said something along the lines of how Decepticons are becoming too soft sparked since we joined the Autobots to fight Galvatron and the Minicons. Said that us, Decepticons don't have what it takes any more. They even said that they bet we didn't have the Decepticon pride any more. They have a bet going on saying that even you wouldn't even have enough pride to beat them at their own game. And everyone knows that its songs and pranks that they are really good at. You know, I am starting to see their point about you, Cade. You really are a cluck..." he was saying before yelping when a strong servo snatched him up and he found himself being glared at by two red optics.

Barricade growled right into Rumble's face, making him cringe. "Is that so?" He growled before dropping his servo, still holding him. He looked right at Skywarp next, he blinked in surprise. "I'm in. Let's show those pitforsaken twins what REAL Decepticons are made of!" He practically snarled.

Skywarp's faceplates and optics lit up with glee as he shared his excitement with Frenzy and Rumble.

No one had been expecting it whatsoever when it happened. No one even had a warning when it happened either. All they had as a warning was a shout right down the hall, near the medical facility that could be heard throughout the base.

Optimus and Starscream had been going through the list of new Cybertronians that were joining them when they heard Ratchet going off, as well as everyone else in the main hangar. And as expected, they jumped in alarm, weapons activating. They looked up just in time to see the angry medic running after Frenzy and Rumble, who were swinging on the newly installed chain rails that would help the medics move the big Cybertronian patients who couldn't move on their own or be carried.

"GET OFF THOSE RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOTS! THOSE ARE NOT SWINGS NOR ARE THEY FOR PLAYING ON!" Ratchet bellowed as he chased after them with Prowl right behind.

"Wheeeeee!" Rumble yelled as he swung on the end of a hook with Frenzy.

What made it very odd was the fact that each of the whacky Decepticon twins had prop eye patches and bandanas on the helms. The jittery one of the two had a small blade raised in the air, making himself look very much like a pirate or some sort.

"Y-y-yo, ho! A Decepticon's life for me! Ar-arg, ma-ma-mateys!" Frenzy stuttered out, making everyone look at him with wide eyes and optics as much attention was caught.

"Beware, Autobots and Humans! The high terrors of the mighty Oblivion are coming to loot your treasures and energon!" Rumble roared next.

"Huh?! What the frag?!" Starscream muttered in bewilderment, not even believing what he was even seeing.

And right as soon as the words out of his mouth, loud rock music began bellowing out of the speakers, causing everyone to stiffen or groan, "Not again."

Suddenly there was a sudden crack and Skywarp appeared in the middle of the hangar with of all mechs that NO ONE expected, Barricade. Both had their blades raised in the air, though only Skywarp looked ridiculously like some kind of sea captain with a large pointed triangle on his head, that looked suspiciously like a pirate's hat.

Barricade, on the other servo, was smirking in a big time bad mech way, his arms folded and looking more gangster like. "Yo, ho, a Decepticon's life for me." He merely drawled, making everyone blink at him in surprise and confusion.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, HO!"

Skywarp began singing a very familiar song with Barricade and the two subunits singing back up with wrecking havoc right in the main hangar. Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy were rushing about the room, stealing tools and such to dump them in a corner where Barricade blocked any one from getting their things back, acting as if he was a pirate gangster of some sort guarding booty.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"

Frenzy and Rumble did most of the backup dancing for Skywarp who jumped on the chain and swung around the room, using his jet thrusters to have himself boosting around quickly. Barricade mostly just stood there, singing back up in his tough guy way.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo Ho!

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We're rascals, and scoundrels, and villains and knaves.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're jokers and black sheep, and really bad eggs!  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"

As the four sang certain parts, they would pop up behind some of their fellow Decepticons, as if they were pointing out something. Some of the Decepticons weren't amused but some were just smirking as they shook their heads. Autobots and humans couldn't help but stare at the four in shock as they goaded the Constructicons to join in their song and shockingly, they did join in with smirks on their face plates.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"

It did not help some of the Autobots' nerve wires when Skywarp held up a few objects that had many peeved as soon as they saw them. It was obvious that he stole Ratchet's favorite wrench or one of Ironhide's side blasters. Or even one of Prowl's datapads with a long list of rules and regulations he came up with.

As expected, the three Autobots growled or shouted in anger, demanding for them back. And when the big black GMC topkick moved forward to get his blaster back, Skywarp emitted a loud crack and warped across the room behind Starscream and Thundercracker to avoid capture. And even as the Autobots moved over to intercept him, protective instinct kicked in, causing both large Seekers to growl as they blocked them from touching their foolish brother, even without meaning to. The three had no choice but to back away, knowing not to try anything.

We're fighters and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"

By the last verses of the song, most of the Autobots and humans were scowling when they saw what the four 'pirates' managed to snatch and keep from being returned.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!

There were only a few good humored humans and Cybertronians that were laughing or enjoying the performance that the four Cons were putting on. Barricade's young wards, Kylee and Jake were laughing and dancing along beside him. Kris only looked amused, while most didn't.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!

And even as the song came to a near close, more than just the four Decepticons were joined in all of the fun.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!"

WHAM!

"Ow! Screamer!" Skywarp yelped when the Decepticon Leader smacked him over the helm hard, causing him and all of the other Decepticons to suddenly stop singing and dancing. "What was that for?" The purple Seeker whined with energon tears.

Starscream scowled at his younger brother, not even sparing a glare at the other three Decepticons who started this whole thing. "This," he began carefully and sternly. "Is obviously your idea, Warp! Quit annoying the Autobots and give them back their stuff!" He whirled around to face Barricade next, scowling. "As for you! And I actually am surprised you allowed him to talk you into this. You, of all Decepticons! I expected this from Skywarp, Frenzy and Rumble. But not you."

Barricade huffed, sending a quick glare towards the Autobots twins, surprising them. "Yeah, well, maybe SOME Autobots shouldn't underestimate me and my Decepticon pride!" He growled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blinked in surprise and confusion. They realized quickly he was pointing that remark at them. And it made a certain small Decepticon wince and start cringing back.

"What are you talking about?" Sides asked, tilting his head to side.

Barricade scoffed loudly, glaring at them. "Oh, don't act as if you don't know what I am talking about! You know very well what you said to Rumble and Frenzy! About how Decepticons are getting soft and don't have pride in what we are anymore!" He snapped before pointing a servo at himself. "How's this pride for you?! I just beat you at your own game! You both lose your bet! I sang that Unicron's blasted song, proving you wrong!"

The twins gaped at him, as well as many others. They clearly didn't know what he was talking about and either way, it had many Decepticons growling to think that it had been said that they didn't have good solid Decepticon Pride.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Sunstreaker drawled out, his right optic twitching in alarm.

Sideswipe, noticing the many glares by Decepticons being sent at him and Sunny, raised his hands in his and his twin's defense. "Dude! We never said anything like that! We KNOW you have pride as a Decepticon! We'd be suicidal to say something like that about you, of all mechs! Whoever told you that was lying, mech!" He insisted, swallowing hard when more Decepticons, if not all were glaring at him and his brother.

Barricade glared harder but his door wings stiffened behind him. He was starting to catch onto something and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. "So you didn't say that?" He received twin nods and he suddenly looked tense as ever. "You don't think that?" Again two shakes of helms and the Decepticon's eyes narrowed into a glare as he began growling. "And did you happen to ever call me a cluckcan?" He asked growling suspiciously.

There were a few snickers bit the twins were not one of them. They actually looked horrified to hear that one.

"Pit no! Dude, Cade! Yeah, we think a lot of Decepticons are cluckbots and that's mostly the ones that stuck with Galvatron! But not you and several others that are even here with us! Like we want to be scrapped by you or them!" Sideswipe yelped, stepping back.

"No fragging kidding! You're already pissy as it is!" Sunstreaker growled right back. "Like we'd mess with you and let you know about it! I like my paint on my frame, thank you very much!"

There as a pause before Skywarp eeped and cringed back when he and several others noticed Barricade shaking in rage.

"U-u-u-uh oooooooh." Frenzy whimpered out.

"RUMBLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Barricade snarled as he whirled around only to find that Rumble was already booking it out of the room with a terrified squeal trailing after him.

Thundering after on his sharp peds, Barricade gave chase with his sirens now screaming and bouncing off walls. It was obvious he figured out that Soundwave's subunit lied.

"I AM GOI G TO RIP YOU APART, YOU PEST! LYING TO ME! TRICKING ME TO SING THAT STUPID SONG WITH SKYWARP! MAKING ME FEEL AND LOOK LIKE AA FOOL!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Hey! I had to get you to help out somehow! It was fun! You even thought that! Come on, Cade! Admit it! You had fun singing that Disney song!" Rumble screamed as he took off running as fast as he could with a pissed off black and white police cruiser now chasing him out of the hangar.

"Soundwave, are you even going to go rescue Rumble?" Starscream asked, now amused.

The large silent Decepticon shook his head as he shared an amused look with the Decepticon leader. "Negative. Rumble brought it upon himself when dealing with Barricade. Even though, it was highly amusing to actually see Barricade actually sing something along with Skywarp. I made sure to record it." He stated and several others laughed.

Throughout the entire base, everyone could hear Rumble screaming and an engine roaring for hours on end after that. It took about four hours for Barricade to manage to even corner Rumble and whap him hard over the helm.

Nonetheless, no one in the entire base ever doubted that Barricade didn't have pride as a Decepticon. Especially when almost all of the Decepticons were now singing that very same song everywhere they were going.


	6. Knockout's A Tramp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> He's A Tramp-The Beau Sisters

Everyone was still very hysterical about the incident with the Decepticons; Skywarp, Barricade and the subunits. It had taken a long time to even calm Barricade down and keep him from destroying Rumble for his trick on him. Rumble was still currently hiding within Soundwave's compartments, trying not to get slagged by the black and white, VERY ANGRY mech, who swore that the next time he saw him he was going to kill him.

Now, after a few days, everything was calming down. But it didn't mean that everyone wasn't keeping a watch out for the next mech or femme who wanted to take advantage of it all. They were sure someone else wanted to do it.

And they were right.

It was no mystery of how a certain pretty pink Autobot femme felt about a certain devilishly handsome red and silver former Decepticon, turned rogue. It was so obvious with how she was watching him as he moved about the base, helping Ratchet, Jolt, Groundhog and Hook with medical duties. He wasn't exactly the most liked mech throughout the entire base but he did have an interesting sense of humor.

Still, it was obvious that Moonracer liked Knockout.

Which was why she timidly went to her sisters and the other femmes with a proposition that they could not help but laugh about. They were definitely in with what she had an idea of how to confess her feelings openly about the sexy red and silver mech.

It was during the afternoon when everyone was getting ready for mid day refueling, in human words, lunch, when the whole thing happened. All of the femmes were giggling and laughing at a table together, teasing the pretty pink femme, whose fans were clicked on as she watched the rec room's door way, as if waiting for the source of her thoughts for the whole time since he even came.

And just as she thought he wouldn't show up, Knockout walked through the doors.

Grinning, the other femmes nudged each other before it was Maximum Wave who started it with blasting jazzy, seductive music from her speakers, making everyone in the entire room look up with realization and even some started smiling as they waited to see what the femmes had in mind.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm." Flare-Up called out, making Knockout blink out of his thoughts and look over at her.

"Ooooh, look at that!" Spitfire called, while whistling at the red and silver mech, who raised his optic ridges at her and the other femmes.

"Put a leash on him!" Chromia now called over before starting to make barking sounds. "Betta learn how to train him!"

"Ain't nothing but a dog!" Arcee called now beckoning Knockout over, who hesitantly did walk over, pausing to glance over at Moonracer as she forced a smile on her face as she rose from where she sat. "Come here baby!"

"It's a doggy dog world!" Chromia called over before she and the other femmes started barking like dogs as Moonracer walked almost suggestively towards a bewildered Knockout.

And then the pretty pink femme started singing.

"He's a tramp, But I love him  
Breaks a new heart  
Every day.

He's a tramp  
They adore him  
And I only hope  
He stays that way."

Moonracer began circling a now amused Knockout before pressing her back against his and started swaying to the music. She was fully aware that there were a lot of wide optics watching her but she chose to keep her attention only on the mech before him as she turned to face him and kept singing.

"He's a tramp,  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad

He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad."

By that time, Knockout was grinning as he watched Moonracer singing and even dancing with the femmes behind her dancing right with her. It didn't help when all of the femmes began circling him, making him look at each one before looking back at Moonracer, only to blink in surprise when he didn't see her. He turned to see where she went.

Only when he turned completely around, Moonracer suddenly popped back up right from behind him and leaned against him, running a finger down his doors on his arms.

"You can never tell  
When he'll show up  
He gives you  
Plenty of trouble.

I guess he's just a  
No 'count pup  
But I wish that he  
Were double."

"Is she really serious?" Ironhide asked from where he was leaning against the wall, looking amused and bewildered with Optimus and Elita One standing beside him. "As if one Knockout wasn't bad enough. We don't need two wandering around."

Optimus and Elita only laughed.

"He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing  
More to say.

If he's a tramp  
He's a good one  
And I wish that I  
Could travel his way."

Moonracer backed away from a highly amused and smug looking Knockout with the femmes right behind him. As she began dancing in a rhythm to the song, the femmes behind her began dancing and singing the next part.

Guzaba doobee doobee da ba ba  
Guzaba doobee doobee da ba ba  
Ba ba da  
Ba ba da  
Ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba Ba Ba Ooo."

Again Moonracer went back up to Knockout and kept singing as she danced circles around Knockout, who watched her with such a sly smug look on his face plates.

"You can never tell  
When he'll show up  
He gives you plenty of trouble."

"I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
But I wish that he  
Were double."

He's a tramp  
(Nothin' but a dog)  
Nothin' more to say."

Moonracer finally turned away from Knockout and started walking away from him, her hips swaying in a way to the music while the other femmes turned and followed suite.

"If he's a tramp  
He's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way  
wish that I could travel his way."

Moonracer finally went back to her table and sank down, arms crossed and looking at Knockout with a smug sly smile. The femmes even joined her, looking like they were trying not to laugh at all of the wide, bewildered optics watching them in the room.

"Bad dog!" Flare-Up finished the song before she and the femmes burst into laughter.

Knockout snorted before he made his way over to the femme's table, catching all of their attention. His lovely ruby optics were only on the pretty pink femme, whose fans clicked on and she looked shyly up at him. He just grinned as he leaned against the table with one servo and his other fisted onto his waist, peds crossed as he almost towered over the pink femme. "So...Sweetwheels, want to go for a drive?" He asked in a very flirtatious way.

Moonracer ignored the giggles from the other femmes as she smiled shyly up at Knockout before slowly nodding. "Sure. I'd love to." She told him.

Knockout grinned before he stretched one of his servos out towards her as he stood back up fully. He waited until she shyly placed her hand into his before lightly tugging her up to her peds. He gave her another sly smile before leading her out of the rec center with some laughing or shaking their heads.

"Hmph. Young bots in love." Ironhide grunted with a roll of his optics and a chuckle before he and everyone else went back to what they were doing before the femmes had interrupted with their song.


	7. Unicron's Taunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> Poor Unfortunate Souls-Jonas Brothers (The Little Mermaid)

It had been almost a week since the last musical performance that one of the Autobots and Decepticons had done for the entire base. Everyone was still waiting for the next one to show up but it seemed to have calmed down a little bit. No one really had much time to joke around because of community service projects that all of them were doing for the Earth's majority. There was that, and all of the duties that everyone was suppose to be doing. It had been Prowl who burst the fun, strictly reminding everyone that they were on a top military base and too much goofing off was not appropriate for their forces.

It was actually the fact that the strict Autobot SIC had reminded everyone that they still had to deal with Unicron, Galvatron and their Minicons, who were still threatening Earth at the moment.

So, sobering up, all Autobots and Decepticons and their human allies returned to their duties. They knew they shouldn't goof around too much, no matter how much fun it was to just play around with music and even perform a few pranks. It was one thing to just go insane with the idea that their new home was being threatened like this and to relieve it all by music and pranks. But it was the fact that Prowl had been right. Unicron was still outside Earth's atmosphere, threatening to destroy it.

At the end of the week, after long hard days of working, it seemed that the greater entities of fate had a very twisted sense of humor. No one could have been prepared for what was about to happen. Something that disturbed all Autobots, Decepticons and their human allies. Something that they wished they could scrub from their memories but it was a little too late.

"Blaster! Soundwave! We received your transmissions!" Optimus called over as he and his officers, as well as Starscream and his own officers hurried into the Communications station after being called by the two Communications Officers of each fraction. Even some of the humans were hurrying in to see what the whole big deal was. "We have a transmission from Unicron?"

Soundwave and Blaster both turned and looked at the Leaders of their fractions; the smaller and younger bot nodding as he turned back to the communications screen. "Yes, Optimus Prime, sir!" The young Autobot called over as he tapped on a button of the large Cybertronian keyboard.

The Teletraan Communications screen flickered before flashing to an image of the very one that everyone dreaded at the moment. It came as no surprise to see Unicron just sneering and smirking right before them on the screen with Galvatron and Jetstorm just behind him. They were all looking quite smug and sly, well, in Unicron and Galvatron's case, anyway. Jetstorm remained blank as ever. He didn't even look like he was even enjoying this little...'social call'.

"Unicron," Optimus said seriously as he looked at the monstrous tyrants on the screen. "It's a surprise to hear from you. What do you want?" He added just wanting to get this call over and done with.

Unicron just sneered at him before tilting his golden spiked helm to the side as he lift a servo and inspected his claws, flicking the tips to test the sharpness of them. "Optimus Prime, I must inform you of some interesting...things that have come to my attention." He looked back at the Prime, who had stiffened, looking confused. "You see, recently, I have had a few drones watching your base, and it has come to my attention that you and your Cybertronians have had some very interesting...activities taking place." He stated glancing to Galvatron, who nodded.

The silver tyrant nodded with an amused chuckle before he reached over to the console before all of them and tapped something. It took a moment but a side box popped up of Teletraan's screen to reveal a video feed. Music suddenly burst to life that had every Autobot and Decepticon and even the humans stiffening in alarm. It was a recording of one of the musical performances that they had seen in the past two weeks.

"So we have found some time to enjoy our selves!" Starscream growled irritably as he turned to glare back at Unicron, Galvatron and Jetstorm. "What is your fragging point?!"

Unicron smirked, his burning optics glinting with dark amusement before he glanced side wards at Galvatron again, who grinned right back as he began tapping at the keyboard in front of them. Then the God of Darkness looked back at the Cybertronians through the screen. "I have a proposition for all of you, a proposition of surrendering your selves to me and allowing me to reform all of you into Minicons."

And suddenly music began blaring through the speakers as the Dark God smiled nastily with glinting fangs. And even so, every Cybertronian and human in the Cybertronian-Human Base stiffened with wide optics of shock and horror. Especially when Unicron began to SING!

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change."

Unicron paused for only a second, again admiring his claws before turning his burning optics back onto the shocked group of Cybertronians and humans watching and listening to him.

"And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear children, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed. Pathetic!"

It was shocking to the Autobots, Decepticons and the humans watching the transmissions, watching with horror and shock that Unicron and Galvatron were pretty much singing right in front of them, in a evil way. Unicron paused for second to motion to Minicons that suddenly popped up into view right behind him, who were pretty much dancing to the music's beat and to his words.

"Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need.  
This one longing to be thinner." The Dark God motioned to a very large Minicon, who did not react.  
That one wants to get the power." Again Unicron motioned to Galvatron this time, who just smirked and folded his large bulky arms.  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true."

All of the Minicons rushed forward and surrounded Unicron on their knee guards, hands folded together and raised as if they were pleading with him, which he smugly turned his face up away from them.

"They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!"

There was another pause as Unicron turned his attention back onto the gawking Cybertronians and humans, smirking as he pointed directed towards Starscream, who then scowled and glared at him at his next words.

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a mech who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for them not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?"  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True minions avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man."

Again Unicron and his Minicons began singing the disturbing chorus, even as Jetstorm reached over off screen and pulled back a datapad, holding it out to the Dark God, who snatched it still sneering at the Cybertronians and humans gawking at him.

"Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your freedom's choice!"

Unicron held up the datapad towards the screen so that the viewers could see what it was and it looked like a contract.

"Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweets  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll!"

Unicron paused to lean back towards Galvatron, looking smug, who both looked back with a smirk or just completely blank.

"Jetstorm and Galvatron,  
Now I've got them, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls!"

"In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the power  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!"

Again all of the Minicons flocked around Unicron, doing exactly the same thing as before, kneeling down at his peds and seemed to plead to him again, as if begging him for him to help them.

"Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!

"Those poor unfortunate souls!"

The music finally died into silence and Unicron was smirking at the Cybertronians, looking quite pleased with himself and convinced that his message might have gotten through to the defying Cybertronians. "So, what is your answer? Surrender to me and become reformed into my most honorable Minicons?" He asked, way too smugly.

The Cybertronians and humans just blinked, still looking stunned by what they just saw before it was Optimus who reached forward and tapped the keyboard where Blaster was gaping with wide open mouth and optics. He ended the transmissions without even saying a word; simply just hanging up on the Dark God and his extremely estranged Minicons.

"Blaster," The Prime said, slowly making the still stunned Communications Officer finally look up at him. "I want a transmissions block placed in Teletraan's systems. I do not want to ever see something like that again."

"Ye-yes, Optimus Prime, sir." The Communications Officer remarked.

Starscream suddenly grimaced before his optics flickered. "You know, as hilarious that was, to actually see Unicron and Galvatron singing and dancing like that, I never want to see something so disturbing like that. Worse part, I don't think I will ever get over that. I am definitely going to have nightmares of singing and dancing Unicrons and Galvatrons for weeks."

Slowly, the other Cybertronians and humans nodded in agreement.

Back on the large planet hovering outside Earth's atmosphere, it seemed the reaction wasn't going to be what Earth's Cybertronians and humans would have thought. They had thought that Unicron would have angry with Optimus Prime hanging up on the Dark God like that.

But instead, as soon as the transmissions went dead, Unicron, Galvatron and all of the Minicons burst into hysterical laughter, not believing that had actually worked. Minicons were practically rolling around on the golden and silver ground from what they just did.

"My Lord and Master, I still don't understand what the whole point of that transmissions was." Jetstorm spoke up blankly from where he stood next to the Golden God of Death and Darkness. "Was it not to try and convince those lowly miscreants to surrender their selves to us to be reformed into Minicons?"

Unicron snorted as he looked over at him with twinkling, evil burning optics and he shook his head. "No, Jetstorm. Not quite. I actually knew that would have happened. The whole point of that transmission was simply to torture my brother, Primus' followers. They will never be able to forget what we have done. In fact, I calculate that they will be so horrified by our performance that they will probably having bad memory purges, and in the humans' way of saying, nightmare for weeks. That was the whole point." He told the evil Seeker.

Galvatron, still roaring with laughter, nodded. "Did you see the looks on their faces! That was priceless! I am storing that into my memory banks for the rest of my being!" He roared.

And all Minicons burst into laughter again.


	8. Galloway Is Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> Cruella De Vil-Selena Gomez

Today was not a very good day, whatsoever. No one was in a very good mood all. And it was due another unexpected Governmental visit by the bane of the Cybertronian-Human Allied Force's existence; the cruel, whinny, bossy Human Liaison, Theodore Galloway.

No one had even known he was coming and if they had, they would have been more prepared for his visit. They would have at least hid away all of the allied Decepticons from his view; them and several of the other Autobots. It wasn't the fact that Galloway knew that Starscream and his Decepticons were on the base. It was the fact that he did know about them and he did everything he could to provoke them to threaten or harm him to show that they couldn't be trusted with humans. Never minding that some of the humans were even with them or not. He honestly didn't care and would do anything to get rid of them.

So when Galloway started running his mouth, dissing the Decepticons and trying to provoke them, it took everything that Starscream had in his will not to raise a ped and slam it down on the human, turning him into organic bloody jelly.

That and Soundwave was using his telepathy to keep the Decepticon Leader calm; even though he was sorely tempted of doing it himself.

It was almost the last straw when Galloway even decided to mention the sparklings; stating that the Cybertronians were breaking protocol to even breeding with each other to create offspring and even accused them of trying to build up an army to take over Earth. He plainly called them mindless objects of weaponry and even that Optimus Prime growling at him.

It wasn't until Secretary John Keller had to order Galloway to leave the premises.

Nearly every Autobot and Decepticon and human ally were glaring at the aftpipe's back as he stormed towards the waiting helicopter that would take him away from the base. It hadn't even helped that while he was on his way out that he spotted the sparklings playing around and he even had the gull to loudly state that they were pathetic, unorganized little mistakes created and loud enough for all of them to hear. They didn't exactly understand the meaning of his words but they knew he was saying something cruel about them. It sent all of them crying, forcing Elita, Spitfire, Chromia, Moonracer, Sunriser and even Cole Keller rushing over to calm them down.

"Ooooh! Optimus, please! PLEASE give me permission to shoot that fragging son of a glitch!" Ironhide growled.

Tempted by the thought, Optimus shook his head with a heavy sigh, still glowering after the Human Liaison. "Denied, Ironhide. You know that we cannot harm humans, no matter how cruel he is." He stated gravely.

"HA! That Galloway is no human! He's a fragging devil, Optimus!" Flare-Up growled, her arms folded over her chassis as she glared after the human. "He's like a fragging spider waiting to kill us! That's all that he's after! You and all of us know!"

"Yeah, he's like a fragging inhumane beast." Starscream growled.

Suddenly, Flare-Up's optics lit up as she was suddenly hit with a thought. She felt her entire frame relax and a growing smile fell across her face plates. She was fully aware that everyone had noticed and were now looking at her with raised optic ridges. She just grinned before looking over at Soundwave, who looked back. They stared at one another for a moment before the Telepath snorted as if amused and was shaking his head before his shoulder speakers snapped out and began blaring out electronic rock music, which made everyone tense up before slumping as they knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Oh, not again!" Ratchet groaned, slapping his hand to his fore helm and face plates. He and others groaned but couldn't stop their selves from smiling as Flare-Up began to sing.

"Oh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh! Look out for Galloway De Vil!" Flare-Up sang as she began dancing to the rhythm of the music that Soundwave was blasting out the music, making everyone look over at them with wide optics and eyes. The sparklings even had stopped crying just to stare at him with wide optics.

"Galloway De Vil  
Galloway De Vil  
If he doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil!"

Flare-Up danced her way over to the sparklings, who were now starting to smile and bounce excitingly at the song she was starting to sing. She stood over them, starting to imitate Galloway in a way as she balled up her fists and planted them onto her waist.

"The curl of his lips  
The ice in his stare!" Then Flare-Up raised her hands and curled them over the sparklings, making them draw back a little nervously. She looked pretty intimidating and scary as she did so.  
"All innocent children had better beware  
He's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Galloway De Vil...!"

Being glowered at by Chromia for scaring the sparklings a little, Flare-Up quickly danced away from the sparklings and began to dance in the middle of everyone, who were watching with smirks and shaking their heads in bemusement. And just to humor Flare-Up and everyone who was now tapping their peds and feet to the beat of the music, and enjoying it, Arcee, Spitfire, Sunriser, Mikaela, Elena, Anya, Moonracer started to singing the chorus with her and dancing back up to her.

Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Galloway De Vil...

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh

While the other Cybertronian and human femmes continued to dance in the background, Flare-Up danced across the hangar to Skywarp and Soundwave's subunits, who were laughing and clapping their servos to the beat of the music.

"This vampire bat  
This inhumane beast  
He 'outta be locked up and never released  
This world was such a wholesome place until  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
Yeah!"

Flare-Up and the femmes began singing the chorus again.

Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Galloway De Vil...

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
(oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)

Flare-Up danced until she went over to a crate and plopped down, legs crossed and studying her finger tips as if admiring them or inspecting them for scratches. She continued to sing, trying to look quite sophisticated while doing so.

"At first you think Galloway is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock." Flare-Up paused as she swung her hand upward to above her optics as if she was searching for something before she put a shocked look on her face plates.  
"You've come to realize  
You've seen his kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!"

Swinging her peds around in front of her before standing back up, Flare-Up danced over to the other dancing femmes and they all began dancing in the same rhythm while everyone watching and listening were all now tapping, clapping and just enjoying their song about Galloway.

"Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
If he doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
If he doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Galloway, Galloway De Vil  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Galloway De Vil

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Galloway De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Galloway De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Galloway De Vil!"

The song finally ended and everyone cheered for Flare-Up and the femmes, who laughed and took their bows. The sparklings were now laughing and jumping up and down, no longer upset by what happened earlier. They had enjoyed the song that made fun of the one human who upset them in the first place.  
Everyone had enjoyed it.

That is...except one.

"Ah-hem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

Immediately the cheers and applause stopped all at once and everyone looked started towards the main hangar doors to see Liaison Galloway standing there, arms hanging down at his sides in tight fists and his foot was tapping impatiently. His face was completely red from rage and embarrassment. He did not look too happy and it was now obvious that he must have come back after forgetting something.

It was proven that was the fact because Galloway stomped over to a desk in the corner, still fuming before he snatched off a briefcase from the desk top. He turned sharply to look angrily at Optimus, who was fighting back a very amused smile from behind his battle mask. "I expected more from your...people, Prime! And I expect a proper punishment for the disrespecting insult that your...femme has performed of me! I will also want to see a report of that punishment on my desk tomorrow!" He snarled before turning and stomping out the door.

All Autobot and Decepticon and human watched him go, waiting to watch as the helicopter finally took off, taking the enraged Human Liaison away from the base.

Only then did Optimus look over at Flare-Up. "Well, Flare-Up. I suppose that you can be punished for your...disrespecting insult to Galloway." He remarked trying to sound strict. Flare-Up and everyone else looked at him stunned, their good moods deflating instantly. But the Prime just chuckled before nodding to the fiery red and orange femme. "Here is your punishment. Sing that song again. Only this time, I want all femmes to join in." he told them brightly.

Optics and eyes bright, everyone laughed and the same song Soundwave played before began booming again from his speakers as Flare-Up and all of the femmes; Cybertronian and human alike began singing it again, with everyone once again, enjoying it by whistling, applauding and cheering loudly.


	9. Ratchet's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used For Chapter:  
> One Last Hope-Danny DeVito (Hercules)

The fact that Ratchet had even been reeled into watching the sparklings today was one thing. He didn't mind them that much. He loved them as much as everyone else. Even though he was the Chief Medical Officer on the entire base and he did have certain duties to fulfill. He had figured that since he was watching them, all he had to do was turn on a Disney Movie and they would be so enthralled with it that he could be able to continue reorganizing his medical bay without any problems.

For a little while, it was working. They were watching Disney's Hercules.

That is until the Autobot Smokescreen came in, looking rather excited and nervous at the same time. He just came in, door wings fluttering and playing with his hands as if he was a little anxious about even speaking to Ratchet. Of course, the CMO asked him if anything were wrong with his systems. But it seemed to be a lot more than he would have thought.

Smokescreen grimaced and shook his head. "No. It's just...I kind of over heard some of the others saying that you were kind of a war hero in the beginning of the war and that you knew some techniques that could even put Ironhide on his aft. So I was just wondering if you could..." He was saying.

Ratchet turned with a glare already etched onto his face and glowered at the young Autobot. He knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't going to have it. "No, Smokescreen. I don't have time to be telling you war stories and telling you how to knock Ironhide on his aft." He then motioned to around his medical bay and then to the sparklings watching their movie. "As you can possibly see, unless you need your optics checked, I don't have time for it! I have a medical bay that needs reorganizing because Knockout finds humor in moving all of my tools around and putting them where they don't belong! Plus I have to watch the sparklings until the young Autobots get back from their missions that Optimus sent them on! So if that is all you wanted, you found your way in my medbay, you can find your way out." He stated firmly before turning back to rearranging all of his wrenches.

Smokescreen slumped in dejection. "Oh, come on, Ratchet! I just want you to train me a little! Just for a little bit?" He begged, holding his fingers up to show an inch.

"NO!"

Again Smokescreen slumped before he turned to shuffle his way out of the medbay. He paused to look at the movie that the sparklings were watching. It was at a part where a teenage Hercules had gone looking for the goat man, Phil, begging him and trying to convince him to train him to become a hero. 'Huh. Sounds a little familiar.' The young Autobot thought miserably but stopped to watch as the goat man, Phil started to sing. The sparklings enjoyed the movie so much that they even started to sing a long.

That was when a light bulb clicked on in Smokescreen's processor and a wide grin slowly began to ascend onto his face plates. He had the perfect idea that just had to work. Especially if he could convince the Sparklings to helping him out with changing Ratchet's mind.

Glancing over his shoulder plates and door wings, Smokescreen looked to see what Ratchet was doing and found that the CMO wasn't even paying attention to him or the sparklings. He was still too busy rearranging his wrenches on the wall. It would be the perfect opportunity to do it now. So the young Autobot turned back to the vid screen and quickly went through hacking the system. He found a connection with the machine and transferred as much power as he could into the systems.

There was a loud pop and crackle before the screen went black.

"AHHHH! NO!" All of the sparklings cried out as they jumped up to their peds, now looking very upset.

Smokescreen hurried forward, aware that Ratchet had jerked around to see what was going on. He just made a show out of going to try and fixing the vid screen. "It's okay, guys. I'll fix it! Hold on...uh-oh." He murmured now seeing that the vid screen was completely dead after being overloaded. He grimaced before looking at the now upset sparklings. "Uh, sorry, guys. It's dead."

"NO! We wan' to finish that song! I's my favo'ite!" The Prime's son, Omega cried, his optics filling with optical fluids just like the other sparklings.

Ratchet was now stomping over, fists tightly balled up and glaring suspiciously at Smokescreen, who forced a smile up at him. "What did you do?!" The CMO demanded angrily.

Smokescreen held up his hands, shaking his head and trying very hard to look innocent while looking intimidated. "I didn't do anything!" He lied frantically. "It just overloaded! There must have been a bug in the video system!" He then brightened his optics, looking at the sparklings, who were all now crying. "Hey, I have an idea, little ones! Why don't we have Ratchet sing that song and even act out the part? Maybe he can even train all of us to be heroes just like Phil was doing with Hercules!"

The sparklings all stopped crying and brightened at the very idea. They whirled around, looking hopefully up at Ratchet, who had widened his optics at Smokescreen in disbelief, anger and shock. "Yeah! Yeah! Unc'a Rat'et! Will you p'ease sing that song to us and pretend to train us!" Sizzle asked brightly. The other sparklings nodded brightly, bouncing up and down.

Ratchet sputtered as he looked wide optic'd down at the sparklings before turning a glare onto Smokescreen, who cringed and smiled weakly up at him. But there was a hint of smugness to the young bot's optics, as if he was daring the CMO to deny the sparklings. Ratchet glared even harder at him, knowing fully well that if he did reject the idea, it would upset the sparklings. And then he would have five very upset sparklings crying all day. Like he really wanted to explain to Nightbird and Starscream why Slipstream was even crying. They were so over protective of her that if she was upset, whoever upset her would be in so much trouble. Not to mention Ironhide and Chromia.

'Smokescreen! I swear when this over, I will dismantle you and reformat you into a toaster oven!'Ratchet sent the snarling transmission at Smokescreen, who flinched.

Quickly going through the internet, Ratchet found the music for the Hercules song and began playing it. He started singing in a very blank way, still glaring at Smokescreen.

"So, ya wanna be a hero, kids?  
Well, whoop-de-do!  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you."

Ratchet maneuvered himself closer to Smokescreen so he could slap him upside the head, which made the sparklings laugh. Smokescreen laughed weakly as he rubbed where he had been slapped.

"Each and ev'ryone a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though kids of the leaders is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words -  
O.K."

The sparklings began cheering and bouncing up and down. Ratchet then began moving away from the sparklings and Smokescreen, grabbing a bunch of tools and equipment to start building what would be an obstacle course for them.

"You win  
Oh Primus  
Oy vay!"

It didn't take long for Ratchet to have quickly wielded what looked like light dumbbells, which he put right in front of all of the dancing and cheering as they ran up to the dumbbells and began lifting them up as if weight lifting. Of course, Smokescreen joined to lifting up one of the small dumbbells but Ratchet stopped him and gave him a much heavier weight.

"I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once  
Not the gong  
The kinds who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no - I get the greenhorns."

While the sparklings were laughing as they lift their light weights with ease but Smokescreen was having such a hard time lifting the heavy weight. He groaned loudly as he managed to lift it up off the ground a fair few feet before stepping back to adjust the weight so he could lift it all the way. But unfortunately, he mistepped and stumbled right into Ratchet, knocking both of them to the ground while the sparklings began screeching with laughter.

Smokescreen cringed while Ratchet glare at him.

"I've been out on the battle field, pals, my ambition is gone  
Content to spend lazy days and reorganize my medbays.  
But you need an advisor  
A medic, but wiser  
A good merchandiser  
And oohh!  
There goes my nerve wires!"

Ratchet now had the sparklings running through the make shift obstacle while forcing Smokescreen to doing push ups, which we was having a very hard time.

"I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kids, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do."

The sparklings were having too much fun as they ran through the obstacle course, while Smokescreen was rather dejected with just doing simple work out techniques. Ratchet took one look at him before sighing, knowing that he was maybe being a little too hard on the kid just by the look on his face. He shook his head before moving over to Smokescreen and touched his door wing, making him look at him. He just shook his head and sent a series of training simulations to the young Autobot, who perked up brightly.

"Rookies have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery."

"To be a true hero, kids, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of spark."

Ratchet stood back watching as the sparklings were continuiously running through the obstacle course he had made for them, watching as they bounced on a small trampoline that he had pulled out for them. They were all laughing and jumping up and down, enjoying their selves. It couldn't be helped that the sight made Ratchet's spark gently spike before he looked over at Smokescreen, who was going through the training simulations that he had sent to him and looking very pleased.

"It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow  
Now that's more like it!"

"I'm down to one last shot  
And my last high note  
Before that blasted Pits  
Gets my boat  
My dreams are on you, kids  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kids, it's up to you."

Everyone was laughing by the end of the song. Even Ratchet as all of them; himself, the sparklings and Smokescreen all went over to plop down together by the wall. They had had too much fun doing all of that.

"That was more fun than I thought." Ratchet chuckled as he sat against the wall before looking softly down at the sparkling twins; Omega and Beta as they crawled up into his lap and settled down as if they were ready for a nap. He chuckled again when he looked over to see that Slipstream, Sizzle and Triggerload were curling up into Smokescreen's lap, settling for their own nap. "Now I see why the others are always interested in singing and dancing like that."

Smokescreen nodded in agreement as he looked over at Ratchet. "Yeah. And these little guys make it so worth it." He added.

Just then the door of the medical bay slid open and in walked all of the parents of the sparklings. They all took one look at Ratchet and Smokescreen, who immediately held up their fingers across their mouths to telling them to be quiet because the sparklings had fallen into recharge. It was such a cute little sight to be honest and it earned a quieted "Awwwww" from Elita One, Chromia and Nightbird as they moved a little closer.

"Excellent job, Ratchet. I didn't know you were really good with sparklings." Ironhide said quietly as he walked over with his mate. "I half expected to see them all locked up in cages and you fighting back curses."

Ratchet snorted before shaking his head and motioning to Smokescreen. "It wasn't that bad. I had Smokescreen helping me." He told him as he let Optimus and Elita take their twins carefully from his lap. He stood up slowly and quietly once they stepped back.

"Thank you, Ratchet. If it would be all right, can I ask you to watch them again tomorrow?" Optimus asked softly as he held his little daughter close to his chassis.

Ratchet smiled but nodded. "Yes. That would be fine." He told the Prime.

All three couples waved at Ratchet and Smokescreen as they started to leave. But it was Starscream who paused, frowning as he looked into the medical bay. "Hey, Ratchet. What's with the obstacle course?" Ironhide was the one to ask after he, too, noticed the disruption in the middle of the bay.

Ratchet snorted as he sent the obstacle course a glance before looking back at Ironhide with amusement. "Oh, you know. I just thought it would be a good idea for the sparklings to have a little jungle gym of some sort. It would keep them occupied and maybe pretend to train to be heroes of the future. You know, all of that stuff." He stated chuckling.

Nodding, the couples turned and left. Smokescreen was standing up and now making his way towards the door, somewhat satisfied.

"I'll see you tomorrow for watching the sparklings and while we're doing that, I can run through a few training simulations with you." Ratchet called over his shoulder as he began cleaning up the obstacle course he had made.

Smokescreen brightened as he looked back at the CMO before sending him a proud salute. He really couldn't wait to get started.


	10. In Ironhide's Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten: In Ironhide's Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> You'll Be In My Heart-Phil Collins

It was a well known fact that the world revolved around sparklings on the Cybertronian Human Alliance base. Ever since the first two sparklings, Slipstream and Sizzle came into everyone's lives, everyone, human and Cybertronian would bend over backwards for the children. And even more when the first sparked sparklings in vorns came along. 

But as always, with the sparklings came unexpected things. There was always something unexpected happening. But no one suspected what was to come witha certain, big, black weapons specialist. 

It happened one day when the sparklings were running around, playing together. They were in the main hangar, having been given permission to play there since there were no missions or objectives being done that day. They were being watched by Spitfire, Sunriser and Elita One this day, all of them smiling as they watched the sparklings and human children plauing tag. 

And as the game progressed, it was Sizzle who had an oopsie daisy. 

He had been running too fast from Omega and he kicked his own peds out from underneath him. He went flying in the air and then skidded on his front, alarming everyone by the loud metal crash and shriek of rubbing against the concrete. And if that wasn't enough, he banged his head against the ground. 

"Oh!" All three femmes gasped, immediately on their peds and hurrying over to the stunned sparkling picking himself up. They didn't even get two feet away from him before he began to wail loudly. 

"Oh, no. No, it's okay, Sizzle. You're okay." Elita One said as she scooped the sobbing and wailing sparkling, looking him over. She was ignored by him and all she could do was try and rock him. 

The rest of the young ones circled around her, watching as she tried to calm him but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Sizzle, it's okay. You are just scraped up. Nothing that Uncle Ratchet can't fix." Sunriser tried but she too was ignored. She looked over to see Chromia hurrying over looking worried. "Chromia." 

Chromia took Sizzle from Elita when she approached, rocking him. "What happened?" She asked in concern. 

"He tripped and scrapped himself up. He may have banged his helm too. But we can't get him to calm down." Spitfire said in worry, watching the writhing and wailing sparkling. 

The powder blue femme looked him over before smiling and shaking her head. "He is okay. Just shakened up. We won't get him to stop crying. Only Ironhide can." She said before her optics flickered. It was a sure sign that she was contacting him. 

"Ironhide? I don't......think Ironhide can.......?" Spitfire was saying. 

Chromia smiled but shook her head as she looked at the hangar doors when there came loud clanking sounds of heavy mettalic peds rapidly approaching. 

Ironhide came hurrying into the main hangar, looking quite flustered. He had been in weapons training with humans and some of the younger Cybertronians when he got the call about Sizzle getting hurt. "Chromia! What happened?!" He gruffed out hurrying over. 

Smiling, Chromia handed him their still wailing sparkling. "He tripped himself and got some owies. Now he won't stop crying." She told him. 

Slowly nodding, Ironhide curled Sizzle close to his chassis, his hands tucked under him. "I'll take him back to out quart......" he was saying. 

"Nope." Chromia said as she grabbed his arm and held him back. "Do it here. He will want to come back out and play with the others." 

Grimacing, Ironhide glanced around at everyone that was in the main hangar and arriving because they heard Sizzle wailing wildly like he was doing. "Mia." He groaned. 

"Do it, Hide. Or I will show them the video and they will know anyway." Chromia threatened but in good humor. "Come on, Papa. Show them the Big Papa Bear you are." 

That got a few.snickers from everyone but Ironhide sighed and he shot a dark look around at everyone that was laughing. But turning his bright blue.optics back onto Sizzle, he softened. He didn't like his little one being upset like this. 

So, he clicked on his radio and began playing a soft, soothing melody that stopped everyone from snickering and stared in surprise. 

"Come stop your crying. It will be alright." The large black mech began to sing in his strong baritone voice, making everyone stare in surprise. He took Sizzle's hand, who slowly stopped wailing and looked up at his adopted Sire. "Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."

Everyone in the room stared surprised and shocked. No one could believe this. Ironhide ws singing and he was actually really good.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." Ironhide sang to Sizzle, who sniffed once but curled up closer to his wide chasis. 

Nonetheless, everyone was staring in awe as they listened to the gruff Weapons specialist. It didn't help that more was entering the room whrn they heard the singing, all looking surprised. 

Even some of the Decepticons looked surprised as they entered and stared. 

"'Cause you'll be in my spark. Yes, you'll be in my spark.  
From this day on, now and forever more." Ironhide sang as he began to rock Sizzle, now completely ignoring everyo e that was watching him. He didnt even seem to jotice any more. "You'll be in my spark. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my spark, always." 

Ironhide slowed his singing but then Sizzle whined softly, looking at him with a plea. The big black mech sighed but smiled as he nodded and continued to sway with his little mechling. 

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us. We're not that different at all." Ironhide sang, his optics only on his son. "And you'll be in my spark. Yes, you'll be in my spark. From this day on, now and forever more." 

Everyone was smiling softly at this point. And even some of the other sparkli gs wandered over to their parents and cuddled up to them. Chromia even picked up Triggerload and held him close while standing near her mate and adopted son. 

"Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know, what do they know. We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time. I know." Ironhide continued to sing to his son and even reached over to gently touch the mechling of his spark in his mate's arms. 

"When destiny calls you. You must be strong, you gotta be strong. I may not be with you. But you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together." 

And at this point, Chromia joined in to sing with her sparkmate to sing to their mechsli gs. 

"'Cause you'll be in my spark. Believe me, you'll be in my spark. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my spark, you'll be here in my spark. No matter what they say, I'll be with you. You'll be here in my spark, I'll be there, always." Ironhide and Chromia both sang. 

"Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always.   
Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always." 

And Ironhide and Chromia finally finished the song together, both pressing their forehelms against their mechlings' before they were suddenly jerked back to reality when there was a sudden applause. 

Ironhide looked horrified to see almost every single Cybertronian and human there, having heard and listened to him singing. 

Either way, no one was Maki g fun of him. They were applauding him, cheering for him. He was still embarrassed and he did grumble but with hos spark light, he tapped his forehelm against Sizzle's before setting him down. 

"Now go play, scraplet. Don't be runnin' around so much. And if yah do, don't trip and hurt yehself." Ironhide grumbled before sending g his fellow Cybertronians a look. "Am I gonna regret doing that?" He growled. 

Several snickered but most raised their servos in defeat and backed away or starting to leave to do their own thing.   
Chromia snorted as she set down Triggerload and then went over to kiss her mate. "You're such a grumpy Papa bear." She said lovingly. 

And no one denied it. But all admitted it, even silently. He was a good grumpy Papa Bear who had quite the voice that soothed pain and fears.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my MP3 player, listening to all of my music and with a lot of the songs I have, which is a wide variety of music, I just couldn't help but picture all of our favorite Cybertronians and humans just having way too much fun with great songs, annoying songs and just down right hilarious songs. I thought I'd share my thoughts with everyone else. This fanfic doesn't exactly have a tie with all of my other stories but it will have all of our favorites in it, having too much fun. That includes all of my OCs. I think you'll get the idea once you start reading. I highly recommend readers to listen to the songs as they read so that you can picture it better in their heads. Lol. And yes, I do have a weird variety of different songs on my MP3 player, including this very first song. I do happen to be quite the Disney fan, if not a fan of all music.


End file.
